battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Hyperion Corporation/@comment-5885288-20150810034215
(''This is after the IAA recieved a call for help from the WSC regarding the kidnapping of CEO James Denver by Carribean Board terrorists. IAA Special Forces Coordinator (SFC) Robert C. Mod is briefing a group of SF soldiers after being briefed by WSC Intelligence and Security officials)'' (Warroom, IAA Almanan Class Destroyer "Thunderhead") SFC: Alright soldiers, we have a situation. Robert gestures towards a large map on a screen behind him. On it is an aireal photograph of large concrete structure. On top of it, several guards and three medium range AA guns are visible. SFC: CEO James Denver of the WSC has been captured by Carribean Board terrorists and taken into GSFN territory. He is being held captive in an old fortress underneath the name Bridge in San Andreas. We have been contracted to rescue Denver and neutralize the terrorist organization. SFC: Now, this is a black opperation; you will be going in at night. The GSFN does not know we are opperating within their territory and as such you will be using silenced weapons. Do not deploy explosives unless the mission is blown or you can't advance otherwise. Robert picks up an intelligence report and flips it open. SFC: Scouts on scene and WSC Intelligence reports the fortress has light antiaircraft emplacements and several MG nests located on the roof. The map zooms in and the AA guns on the roof of the fort are highlited. SFC: We estimate 30 armed personnel on scene. There are also several hostile surface ships docked nearby. Don't worry about them. If they become a problem the Thunderhead will deal with them. The ''aireal picture transforms into a 3D map. 'Several guards are visible standing near doors and MGs. There are no foot patrols, but several people are seen standing near the AA.'' '''SFC: Team One, you will be working in concert with two snipers in securing the exterior of the facility. You will rapel down from the bridge after neutralizing any threats on the roof and secure the AA. As he says this the guards drop dead and team One rapels down from the bridge, taking out the AA crews. Three doors are then highlighted. SFC: Once you have done that you will move into position near the three entrances and await team Two and Three. Two and Three, once the site is secure you will move in and breach. Team One will move in but only to secure the entrances. Once inside, Two and Three, you will move and secure Denver. A floorplan materializes on the screen and several rooms are highlighted. SFC: Denver is believed to be in one of these six rooms. Divide and conquer. Neutralize any resistance quickly and quietly. We want Denver alive. SFC: Extract is here via team Four, who will drive you to our corvette outside the city. The map zooms out and a nearby building is highlighted, along with several vehicles. SFC: When you are ready to leave the fort, give the signal. The Thunderhead will cover your tracks. Any questions? Team Leaders: No Sir. SFC: Good. Move out.